


The Space Amazons

by keita52



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/pseuds/keita52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A distress call is not what it seems, and the Doctor is quickly plunged into a dilemma he may not be able to get himself out of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Amazons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arien/gifts).



“Ugh… my head.”

The Doctor clutched at the aforementioned aching head as he sat up and looked around. Off to one side, Amy and Rory were also coming back to consciousness. The Doctor struggled to remember what had happened. He _hated_ it when this happened. It was an affront to his dignity and reputation to wake up with no idea where you were or how you had gotten there.

“What happened?” Amy asked softly.

“I think … we were … investigating a distress call?” Rory said, turning it into a question at the last minute. “We parked the TARDIS in the ship’s shuttle bay, and…”

“I think we can safely say it was a trap,” the Doctor said. He got to his feet, somewhat unsteadily, and started to take stock of their surroundings. A boring old room with a single door and no windows. No handle on the door, either. He fished in his jacket pocket for the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the door.

Nothing happened.

“Well, on the bright side, if they wanted us dead, we’d _be_ dead,” Amy said with her usual wry enthusiasm.

“So what do they want?” Rory said. 

The Doctor wracked his brain, trying to recall details from right before they had been knocked out. He couldn’t come up with anything useful, which was extremely annoying. A second scan of the ridiculously boring room produced the same results as before: nothing to work with.

“I hate not being able to do anything,” the Doctor complained.

A moment later there was the sound of a large bar being moved. Instead of the large detachment that the Doctor had been half-expecting, a single person entered. A woman, dressed in a skintight all black suit, her brown hair done up in a bun. Hazel eyes on a face with small but sharp features scanned the three of them, and she gave them a tight smile.

“I do apologize for the deception,” she said. “And our lack of hospitality. I hope that we will be able to get you some better accommodations soon.” She smiled brightly. “Of course, that depends upon your willingness to cooperate. And there are going to be two different types of accommodations that we can offer. One for Miss Ginger, and one for the lads.”

“What is going on here?” Rory demanded angrily.

The woman cocked her head to the side. “Such spirit,” she said. “Perhaps I will take you on as a project, hmm?”

Amy balled her fists up and stepped in between the woman and Rory. “No one is making my husband into a _project_ ,” she said.

“Your husband,” the woman said. “Well, perhaps I will cut to the chase, then. We are the Amazons. We control this part of space. When we need new parts or new recruits, we set up a trap like the one you fell for. Then we take what we need and discard the rest.” She smiled again. “And as the name might suggest - we are all women. Any men who stay are, hmmm, entertainment.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Rory said. “That’s just …”

“So you’re saying that if I join you,” Amy interrupted, “ _I_ get my husband.”

“Under the circumstances, yes, we’d be willing to extend that offer to you.” The woman tilted her head to the side. “Of course, the offer is contingent upon your demonstrating that you can … control him. I’d be willing to offer you some tips on that front if it becomes necessary.”

“And the Doctor?” Amy asked.

“I’m afraid I can’t help you there,” the woman said, shaking her head. “There’s only so many liberties that I’ll be permitted to take with a new recruit. He goes into the general pool. Any Amazon will be able to claim him.”

“Doctor?” Amy said, turning to look at him. He forced a smile in response even while his mind started churning through ways to get out of this. They would be together, and he was sure that Amy would do what was necessary to stay on the Amazons’ good side. Whatever he eventually figured out, they would follow his lead. And he _would_ figure something out. No space Amazons were going to keep him pinned down for too long.

“I’ll be fine,” the Doctor assured her. “Go. Enjoy yourselves. No bunk beds here, I’m guessing.”

“Excellent,” the woman said. “I’m glad we’re all on the same page.” She lifted her arm and spoke into a small bracelet the Doctor hadn’t noticed before. “Bemusa here. We have one new recruit who was permitted to claim her husband. The other man is for the general pool.”

The door slid open again, and another woman clad in an identical skintight black suit walked in. “Myrto will show you to your room.” 

After a final look back at the Doctor, Amy and Rory followed Myrto out, their hands reaching to grasp one another’s as they exited. “Follow me,” Bemusa said. After a few steps, she spoke again. “I’m rather surprised at you. Most men in your situation don’t take this quite so calmly.”

“Well, I’m not most men,” the Doctor replied, unable to keep a bit of smug self-satisfaction from his tone.

“Careful. That sort of statement could get you into _quite_ a bit of trouble here,” Bemusa said. She looked over her shoulder and eyed his figure. “Ridiculous clothes, but … there’s some promise there. And you’re not questioning or demanding to be let go. It’s almost as though you want to be here.”

“It’s more that I’m willing to ‘go with the flow’,” the Doctor said, using the air quotes that he had seen some other humans use in the past.

“Fascinating. Perhaps I will put my name in for you.” Bemusa turned her gaze back to the hallway in front of her. “I usually prefer a bit more meat on the bones, but you might be the exception.” She turned around a corner onto a hall with multiple doors in a row, almost looking like hotel rooms - if the hotel were going with a minimalist chrome theme. Each door had a light above it - some were green, some yellow, and some red. Bemusa selected a green room and opened the door, indicating for him to enter first.

“Your quarters, at least temporarily,” she said as the door slid shut behind them. To his surprise, the settings were more homey than chrome-y - although still very hotel-like. There was a sitting area directly adjacent to the door, with a long couch facing a holo-window. The current display was of a high mountain pass, snow-capped peaks against a clear blue sky. The couch was a bright red and looked like it would be very comfortable to stretch out on. There was a four poster bed against the back wall, with a large wardrobe next to it. Curiously, the wardrobe had a light above it, similar to the ones above the doors. He wandered over and peeked at it, noting the red glow.

Bemusa gave a dry chuckle. “That’s… for later. Now, I’ll leave you to get settled in. The next time you see one of us, it will be whoever has chosen you. If it’s not me… it’s been a pleasure, Doctor.” She winked at him as she left.

The Doctor grinned as he walked over to the holo-window, bringing out his sonic screwdriver. “Let’s see what we can get from you.” Step one: know who you were dealing with.

* * *

Leaving the very strange man behind, Bemusa walked back to her own quarters. She wasn’t one of the Amazons who currently had a permanent man, instead drawing from what she had termed the ‘general pool’ whenever she felt like a bit of fun. As was the strict custom, she sat down at her communications station and prepared to make a report to Hippolyta. The Amazon leader rarely came in person to one of the ships of her fleet, but always wanted to know what was going on.

“Bemusa,” Hippolyta said. “I received the preliminary report. Tell me more about this ship.”

“I’d barely call it a ship,” Bemusa replied. “If I hadn’t witnessed it land … it’s the strangest thing. It looks like just a plain blue box.”

“A what?” Hippolyta sounded shocked.

“I know, it’s bizarre,” Bemusa replied with a short laugh. “The married couple will be monitored, but Ginger struck me as someone who could do very well with us.” She frowned. “I didn’t actually catch any names, except the man who’s going to the general pool. He called himself ‘the Doctor’.”

“Send me your current coordinates,” Hippolyta said firmly. “I’m going to come and examine this for myself.”

* * *

The Doctor was feeling quite pleased with himself. He had used the holo-window to access the ship’s schematics, and he knew where he was in relation to the TARDIS. He had an excellent plan to get Amy and Rory and make a break for the TARDIS.

The only problem was that the door was far more unyielding than the holo-window. He had tried everything that he could think of with the sonic screwdriver and had still gotten absolutely nowhere. It was really quite annoying. It meant that he would have to rely on the human option to get him out, and humans could be so unpredictable.

He heard the door sliding open and he quickly pocketed the sonic screwdriver and dashed over to flop onto the couch. Somewhat to his surprise, it was Bemusa who entered, smiling in a smug, self-satisfied manner. “Well,” she said. “You’re something special, apparently. Hippolyta herself is on her way to take a look at your ship and you. I decided I’d best get some time in with you before that happens.”

 

“Time with me?” the Doctor asked, pretending innocence. “Are we going to play cards or something?”

Bemusa laughed. “We’re going to play a game, all right,” she said, “but nothing so boring as _cards_.” She stalked across the room and pushed his legs out of the way to sit down on the couch. The Doctor sat up quickly, feeling a bit of unease at where he thought this was going.

His suspicions were confirmed a moment later when Bemusa reached out and touched his chest, then ran her hand up to cup his cheek. With a swift motion she leaned in and kissed him. The Doctor had only a moment of paralysis before he broke away and leapt to his feet. 

“And you’ve set the tone,” Bemusa said conversationally. “It’s a good thing I suspected you’d do something like that. The aphrodisiac has already made its way into your system. You should start to feel the effects … any minute now.”

The Doctor felt his stomach sink as a flush rose to his cheeks. There were times that he spent years denying his own sexual impulses, for reasons he never cared to examine too closely, then broke his pattern of abstinence when someone truly remarkable captured his attention. This roaring rush of sensation was not unlike what he’d felt when he’d first met River, first realized that she was important to him. The difference was that his feelings were unfocused. He felt no particular attraction to this Bemusa, but his body was telling him that he was feeling an attraction to something. And the attraction was growing by the minute. 

“That’s a powerful aphrodisiac,” the Doctor said, trying to buy himself time. If he focused on something else … “Where did you get it from?”

“Does it matter?” Bemusa asked with a soft laugh. “I’m surprised you can still wonder such things.”

“This is hardly fair.” He had to keep talking _sense_ before he thought about … “I don’t even know anything about you.”

“You are a strong one. Most would have succumbed by now.” Bemusa took a step towards him. The Doctor took a step backwards. She advanced and he retreated, again and again, until he realized his mistake. She had gotten him over to the bed, buying time for the aphrodisiac to keep working. His knees felt weak and he toppled backwards, landing on the bed with a grunt. Bemusa chuckled again and walked over to the wardrobe. The light went from red to yellow with an audible _click_ and the doors swung open. The Doctor’s eyes widened as he took in some of the … implements … in the wardrobe. A little bit of panic threatened to creep in as he wondered just what some of them were for.

Bemusa selected a pair of thick cords and then closed the door. The Doctor tried to rise, move to buy himself more time - and then she was literally on top of him, holding him firmly in place. For the first time he noticed that he was hard as a rock. He yearned to reach up and touch every soft curve of her, run his hands over her hips and ass. The Doctor struggled to keep his increasingly unsteady self control from slipping away entirely. But as she leaned over him, affording him a very good view of her breasts, he knew this was a battle he could not win.

“Just let me go,” he said. “Please, just let me leave.”

“Not the type of begging I wanted from you,” Bemusa scolded. She laid the cords on the side of the bed before sliding her hands under his shirt. The touch of skin on skin undid him, his head thumping back against the pillow as he let out a soft moan. 

“That’s more like it,” Bemusa said. “I think we can dispense with these clothes now, hmmm?” She removed her hands from under his shirt and gently tugged his jacket off, tossing it aside carelessly. The suspenders came down next and then, slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt. A few moments ago he would have been grateful for the delay. Now it seemed like an unreasonable wait. 

_Interesting aphrodisiac,_ he thought. Apparently there was still a small portion of himself that could think rationally. _Not only increases sexual urges, but there appears to be some sort of compliance factor._

Bemusa took hold of his left wrist and moved it up to the post behind him, tying it securely, before doing the same to his right. His hearts started to beat faster as she undid the button on his trousers, then tugged them off. And then, finally, she exposed his firm and erect cock to the air. He was a little embarrassed at just how quickly he’d lost this battle, but that was a dim sensation against the rather more urgent ones building. 

“Most excellent,” Bemusa murmured, resting on her heels as she looked at her handiwork. “You don’t look quite as scrawny as I thought you might. And now-“

Whatever she was going to say was lost forever as the door to the room slid open. A very, very familiar face appeared, and the Doctor was first relieved and then horrified that she should have seen him like this.

“Hippolyta!” Bemusa gasped. “I didn’t - forgive me -“

“Out,” River Song commanded in a firm, clear voice. Bemusa scrambled off of the bed and dashed out the door. River waited until it had closed behind the other woman before she walked over to the bed.

“I’m glad I got here in time.” River looked a bit too smug at that moment. The Doctor wondered if he should be worried. It was very hard to tell, with River. “ _Just_ in time, it appears. I will have to thank her later for getting the work out of the way.”

“River,” the Doctor said, in what he hoped was a firm tone, “untie me.”

“No, no, that won’t do at all,” River replied. Her mischievous smile sent a jolt of arousal through him. “I have a reputation to maintain, you see.”

“But - no one would know if we just - sat here for a while,” the Doctor protested.

“Oh, sweetie,” River said with a laugh. “Do you really think that I’m going to waste this opportunity? You, naked, tied to the bed, with that marvelously clever aphrodisiac flowing through your body? That’s just too much for a girl to turn down.”

“River-“ the Doctor began, but then River kissed him and he forgot everything he had been going to say. The slowly building arousal that he had managed to keep at bay for Bemusa came roaring to life under River’s familiar touch. He had lost the battle with himself - and yet, somehow, he wasn’t at all displeased with that.

“I’m not the first Hippolyta, of course,” River said when she broke the kiss off. She ran a finger down his cheek, and continued tracing a path down his chest - stopping only when she got to his still rock-hard cock. The Doctor let out a soft moan at her touch. “I only took over the name recently. Most of the time, they’re harmless. They get the greedy or the overconfident and teach them a lesson. If I’d known - well. As I said, I got here in time. _No one_ gets to ravish my Doctor but me.” She chuckled softly. “So let’s get to the ravishing, shall we?”

“I hate to spoil your fun,” the Doctor gasped, “but - I don’t know - how long -“

“Ah, one of the drawbacks of the aphrodisiac,” River said, shaking her head. Then she turned a mischievous gaze on him. “Of course, we both know that once isn’t your limit, Doctor. On the whole, I think I’m not unsatisfied with this. You’re in no state to do anything but exactly what I tell you to do. And don’t pretend you won’t enjoy it. I know you too well.”

He really, really wanted to protest and deny those words. He couldn’t. River had a commanding presence - it was one of the things he liked about her. Usually, his need to take charge meant that she was the more passive partner. The few times that he’d let her take the lead had left him completely drained afterwards. It appeared that this was going to be even more intense than that. He could almost wish that prospect wasn’t so exciting.

“No more talking, now,” River said. Her finger traced a circle around the base of his cock, right above his balls. “Unless it’s my name, or the word please. Do you understand?”

“River-“

“I’ll add yes to the list of acceptable words.”

The Doctor swallowed. He lifted his head up to see her crouched over him like a tigress, her smile intense and wicked. “Yes,” he said.

“Oh, very good,” River replied. “I liked that note of pleading in your voice.” The infernal woman was keeping him off balance by making him wonder whether or not that note had actually been there. Her fingers ran up his length to the tip and circled about, sending shudders of pleasure through him. His hips bucked upwards involuntarily. River chuckled again and repeated the gesture, her stroking growing faster as his groans grew louder. 

“River,” he gasped again. “How long-“

“Naughty,” River scolded. She withdrew her hand, and he whimpered. “Beg me for it, Doctor.”

“River-“

“I’m not going to touch you again until you ask nicely,” River said, her voice implacable.

The Doctor wanted to hold out, tried to hold out, but the ache in his groin was too much to be denied. _Damn_ that woman. “Please,” he said instead.

“There’s a good boy.” River peeled off her clothes in a quick, efficient manner, and lowered herself on top of him. He almost came under that single movement. Slowly - agonizingly slowly - she began to move against him, an almost gentle rocking motion that nonetheless had him moaning loudly and trying to decide just how far he was prepared to let her take this. 

“You’re a sight,” River said. “Eyes closed, mouth open, completely helpless. I could do anything right now and you’d be in no position to refuse me.”

The Doctor groaned. “River. Please.”

“Aha, now we’re getting somewhere.” She ran her hands across his chest, leaned in for a quick kiss, and then went back to her previous task. It seemed that every movement was designed to build anticipation, to bring him that much closer to the state she seemed to want him in. He kept his vocalizations nonverbal and almost forgot the more troublesome aspects of the situation. There was a reason he loved this woman as much as he did, and their bond only grew stronger every time they met up.

“I wonder,” River said, almost idly, “just how far I could push you.” She thrust her hips forward and he groaned in response. She was putting pressure on him in a place she _knew_ was particularly sensitive.

“What concessions…” Another quick thrust, followed by a groan - “or declarations-“ she pressed downwards this time, and he felt the acute pressure of her body against his - “I could wring out of you right now.” She tightened her walls and sent a fresh pulsing wave through his aching penis. He gasped and tried to move his arms, having momentarily forgotten they were tied to the bed. “How long I could make this go on until I heard exactly… what … I want.” River punctuated her words with rapid thrusts. The Doctor let out a louder moan as he tried to continue the motions. He _needed_ the release that River was taunting him with.

“Or, perhaps, there’s nothing that you could say right now,” River continued. “Perhaps you’ve already lost the ability to form anything resembling a word. Is that true, sweetie?”

The Doctor tried, in vain, to say something and prove her wrong. He couldn’t.

River leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss before returning to an upright position. “I think you’ll find you can talk … when _I_ want you to.” She pressed against him again, and this time he desperately wished for his hands to pull their bodies together. His breathing grew ragged and quick, his eyes closed. All he could do was feel what River wanted, do as she told him. He resolved to never let her know how much he was enjoying it.

“And I want you to talk right now,” River said. “I want you to beg me for it.”

“River…” the Doctor breathed.

“Not good enough, sweetie,” River said.

The Doctor swallowed and took several deep breaths before he tried to say anything. “Please,” he whispered. “I need you.”

“Very good,” River purred. "You may cum now.”

The Doctor groaned one last time as he exploded inside her, pressing himself as close to her as he could manage with his hands tied up as they were. Her hands caressed his hips before moving to his chest, keeping the contact fresh as he continued to thrust up against her.

When he had finally finished, River leaned in to give him a quick kiss before resting her hand against his cheek. “I’ll give you a moment. And then … we’re going to start again.”

* * *

“Amazons,” River announced in a booming voice. She was standing on top of a raised platform with Amy next to her. A half-step behind River was the Doctor; a half-step behind Amy was Rory. The Doctor resisted the urge to look over at Rory and try to note any marks on his wrists and ankles, look for the signs that Rory had been subjected to the same treatment that he had. He thought there was something in the other man’s bearing, but …

“I take my leave of you now, but I must congratulate you on a job well done. Our sister Sanape has given me the secrets of piloting this odd craft that she arrived in.” River nodded to Amy, and then looked behind the group of them at the TARDIS. “We shall travel with our consorts, recruiting promising women and handsome men.” This announcement was met with cheers and whoops. The Doctor caught a brief glimpse of Bemusa’s face before he looked away. Had he really seen jealousy there?

“Until we meet again, Amazons,” River said. She raised her hand and snapped her fingers. The TARDIS doors opened to gasps of excitement. River nodded to Amy, the women turning to walk towards the TARDIS, and the men scrambling to follow. It was backwards. Completely backwards. He hoped that going back to his usual adventures, his usual gallivanting, would make this a distant memory.

Somehow, he didn’t think that would be the case. At least - not for River.


End file.
